


Picket Fence

by Ultimately_Vibing



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Mind Manipulation, Simulation, general confusion, i watched wandavision and this fell out, im not really sure what to call this, jay thinks he’s going insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimately_Vibing/pseuds/Ultimately_Vibing
Summary: Jay wakes up one morning, snuggled against Cole’s chest in a wonderfully comfortable double bed. Brawny arms pull him in for a cuddle, a small “morning babe” barely audible through a yawn.It’s his perfect life.Except Jay’s pretty sure this... isn’t what he’s used to. Something’s weird.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Picket Fence

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Wandavision. I had a series of strange daydreams. I wrote this.
> 
> Fingers crossed this isn’t just another multi chapter fic that i run out of motivation for halfway through 🤞

The alarm beeps, furious.  
With a groan, Jay reaches out his hand, tapping around until he finds his phone, and shuts it off.  
He’s too tired for ninja stuff today.  
That’s the first thing that crosses his mind, to his amusement.  
What an odd thought.  
His brain quickly corrects him; he’s too tired for work. Although perhaps there is something ninja-like to working a cash register. Gotta be quick to scan all the items, and ninja supposedly have to be quite speedy, right?  
An arm wraps around him, a quiet breath against his neck.  
Again, his first thought is really weird. Why would he automatically assume he’s been kidnapped, held hostage by some supervillain?  
Must be a case of brain fog. His head definitely feels like it’s been stuffed full with cotton.  
“Mm. Hey.” Jay leans into Cole, receiving a kiss on the cheek.  
“Morning babe.” Cole grunts.  
For a second, Jay wonders why he’s sleeping next to Cole of all people.  
Then he remembers they’re married.  
Of course they are! Jay can’t recall a time where he wasn’t married to Cole.  
“Good sleep?”  
Jay nods, and feels Cole smile.  
“Work starts at... 10?” Jay rolls to look his husband in the eye. Something’s off. Jay’s not sure what, but for some reason he’s entirely unsure of his place in the world, and what exactly he’s doing today.  
“Yeah. Obviously. Just like every other day.” Cole raises a brow at him, before cupping Jay’s cheek. “You feeling okay?”  
And at the touch, Jay’s mind soothes itself.  
“Absolutely. I’m with you.”  
Cole beams, and kisses him softly. “I’ll go make us some toast.”

When Jay finally manages to get out of bed - far too warm and snuggly to be legal - he glances around the room.  
Soft blue walls with not a scuff mark in sight. Large double bed with perfectly fluffed pillows. Big window like something out of an architecture magazine, completely clean and clear. The wardrobe feels almost cartoonishly tidy; Jay momentarily wonders how it’s possible that none of his clothes have even a slight crease (and when he even bought them), before once more brushing off his confusing thoughts.  
Who analyses the detail of such trivial things? It’s a completely normal room with a completely normal wardrobe.

And then Jay’s in the kitchen.  
For a moment, the time between getting out of bed and standing by the sink is completely blank. But then his brain fills it back in.  
Of course he got dressed and walked downstairs! It’s insane to think he just... jumped here, like skipping an inconsequential scene.  
“So then Lloyd said that he’d buy us some milk, but he still hasn’t! It’s ridiculous.”  
Huh?  
Cole looks at him expectantly.  
Oh! Right.  
“I know, I know, but he’s just a kid. I can just get us some milk when I come back from work.”  
It’s like he’s just been cut into the end of a conversation, one of those that’s not so important to capture the whole thing, but more just to tie scenes together. Like in TV! Happens all the time.  
Except his life isn’t TV. It’s just life.  
And it’s all normal, and he hasn’t missed any conversation. He’s making that up.  
They’ve been talking for a long time now.  
Jay smiles as Cole takes his plate; only a few crumbs left on it, for he must’ve finished his toast... a while ago.  
He definitely, 100% remembers eating that.  
“Remember we have date night this evening!” Cole pulls Jay into a hug. It’s a rather odd change in conversation. No lead up whatsoever. Like some badly written exposition.  
Jay beams. “I look forward to it.”

And time seems to fly by. One moment he’s in Cole’s arms, the next he’s wandering in the hallway, looking at photos of them as he waits for Cole to return from his job.  
Their wedding day. Snapshots of them at the beach. A theme park. Cafés, starry skies, each photo displaying the couple completely and utterly in love.  
Jay’s mind is blank.  
Sure, he knows that these events happened. Of course they did.  
He and Cole went to the beach... that one time. And had so much fun. They did all sorts of things! Like-  
Like-  
And their wedding! What a beautiful ceremony. Jay loved Cole’s vows, they were so gorgeous, and heartfelt, he has every line memorised.  
Except he doesn’t.  
It feels like he does, but no matter how hard Jay searches his head, there is no recall.  
That, uh, that starlit night. They... they were there because - well they just were.  
“Honey, I’m home!”  
Jay doesn’t really register Cole’s words. He’s too busy in his own thoughts, staring at the ring on his finger.  
Cole had put it there. He must’ve. When they got married; a thing that definitely happened.  
“Babe?”  
Jay furrows his brow, and tries to concentrate. His memories feel foreign.  
Implanted.  
He tries to dig deeper.  
“Jay-Jay?”  
And he sees something. A flash.  
It was Cole. But not actually Cole?  
He was... summoning a spike of earth.  
“What’s up? C’mon, honey, talk to me!”  
And his husband rests his hand on Jay’s shoulder.  
It sends a jolt of recollection through him.  
Jay hurriedly shrugs off his hand, eyes wild.  
“You’re not Cole.”  
His ‘husband’ looks at him. And then frowns.  
“Babe, what? Of course I am, I’m-”  
“You’re not - This isn’t real. This can’t be happening. I - Where’s Cole? Where am I? What have you done to me? Where’s the team, where’s-”  
A wave of silence washes over his head, muting any and all thoughts he has.  
Cole’s face twists into a glare.  
No. Less of a twist. More like a... glitch.  
Something echoes from above.  
“Alright. From the top.”  
The voice is low, but Jay doesn’t have time to analyse it. Instead, he’s smothered in inky darkness, knocked out.

Jay wakes up in his husband’s arms. They greet each other with a kiss, and Jay closes his eyes as he leans on Cole’s shoulder.  
He’s the luckiest man alive. His life is perfect.


End file.
